


The Good in You

by PhoenixHare



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/PhoenixHare
Summary: Taiyang writes a letter to Raven years ago, him updating her on Yang.





	The Good in You

Raven,

I wonder if you ever think about her. She's growing up to be exactly like you when we were back in school.

You were always the big sister to Qrow, protecting him from harm and bullies. You made sure he wasn't getting into too much trouble. (Haha) I remember you attacking me and threatening to kill me if I did anything bad to him. Eventually, you were protective of me and of Summer as well. I always did love that part of you.

Her semblance appeared the other day and since then, she feels invincible. She feels all-powerful, and that worries me. Because she's your daughter, I fear she'll go up against grimm hordes or someone much stronger than she is and get herself hurt. I fear she'll claim she can take them on her own. When you did that the night we were stuck in Forever Fall, it was a pain, you know that? You would always get hurt because of me or Qrow or Summer, and we would end up worrying about you. I don't know if you knew that or not.

I wonder if you think of her or thought she would grow up to be like me, but in reality, she's a lot like you. When I look into her beautiful purple eyes, I can't help but be reminded of the spark I always saw in your red ones. I see the fun, mischievous woman who would dance in the snow when no one was watching. I see the serious big sister who would do anything for the people she loves. And I see the little troublemaker that would risk everything to achieve her goals. And...I see the Raven I lo- I mean, I see the Raven Branwen everyone loved. She has all the good parts of your personality, some of the bad, and I hope one day, you get to see how amazing and incredible she'll be.

I'm proud she's our daughter. I hope you are too.

Until next time, Tai

P.S. While writing this, I can see you in the tree outside my window. I know you watch over Yang and I know with you looking after her, she'll be safe. Make an exception to your one-time rule with her. Save her when she needs it. She needs her mother, I can tell. When you look at her like that, I know you love her, and I hope one day, you can tell her that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it :) yeah, I posted this on my phone and I'm praying it goes through just fine. But yeah, I do ship these two, but I wouldn't want them back together as of now. I would love to see their love story in Beacon however. I don't think Raven would love anyone, and when she falls, it would be with someone very special to her, especially when she'd decide to have a child with him and keep it once upon a time. There is a lot of room for speculation when it comes to these two.
> 
> Well, enough babbling from me. I do enjoy them and would like to know more about them.


End file.
